thetechworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Timelines, notes, events, TV/Movies, and Characters for Microsoft Sam series
1986: Operation: Red Banner is completed; Syrian secret police start investigation for 20 missing people and 19 lost animals. January 15th-February 29th, 1986: Soviet occupation forces capture 65 German lab scientists, 45 exiled to Ukraine; 14 missing people reported abducted by aliens. March 1986: 20 soldiers sent to investigate a black hole of dark matter in the Santa Fe Nuclear Testing Facility A5, 15 responsible and interrogated; small town in Lulu Island near Peru attacked by Ukrainian forces; EU establishes the ‘UFO and Extra-terrestrial Research Act of 1986. May 21st, 1986: People try to break the doors of the NATO Capital Defense Center, all 67 responsible for treason. May 27th, 1986: Botnet networks breach security haul of the Department of Defense. May 28th, 1986: Attack identified as Class-10 Hacking Operation. July 1986: SVIS (Second-Vision International Superiority) initiates a war with China, dubbed “The China-SVIS War”; 6 ET sightings spotted in France, 2 victims are reported. 1987: KVA (Klaw Visionary Agency) teams up with Italy to create a computer virus that cuts firewalls and steals information from Botnets; 27 million dead in Dark Hybrid Energy Explosion in Asia with a 600-mile radius. February 23rd, 1987: China and German Federate Delta Forces go to war for 6 months, up to 70,000 dead. September 29th, 1987: Lulu Island, with a population of 95, struggles to fight Guam and Peru; 13 more sightings spotted in Guam, one minor leg injury is reported. 1990-2002: The Yemeni Civil War I is fought for 12 years, China wins in an overkill. September 1991-March 19th, 1994: The US Government and Great Britain take progressive action about Lulu’s destruction. March 1991: 500,000 people storm the Santa Fe nuclear facility, 150 dead; The Alien Invasion of Europe begins. April 24th, 1991: hundreds of millions at war with the “Khronian Cerberus” alien forces, NATO, China, UN, and USAF are holding back and destroying alien forces; Aliens fire Dark Hybrid Energy lasers and destroy 1/3 of Los Angeles. September 3rd, 1993: Aliens develop ‘Strategic Dark Hybrid Energy Warfare’ to destroy Earth, with the Russians involved; 198,000 KIA fighting against the aliens. March 19th, 1995: Russian Federation destroys the capital of Germany and massacres 50,000 people, then murders the agent general. March-June 1995: A computer virus, codenamed “DarkCode,” destroys 500,000 government and 970,000 militarized computers and then hacks into the Department of Defense, Microsoft, Apple, White House, NATO, the British Ministry, USS Interceptor, USMC, and Ebay. DarkCode launches DDOS Attacks on Ebay, Linux, Oxford University, and Intel. August-December 1996: Protesters storm the Chinese Military Secretary, most of who destroyed the city of Beijing. February 1997: Strange broadcasts start filling up Radio networks. People claimed to have heard voices chattering in an unknown language, some claimed that they were warning humanity about deception. August 1997: Scientists decode messages from the radio, said that it was an alien life form warning humans about the ‘End of humanity.’ 1998-2001: The Three-Year Battalion War begins, fought by Yemen and Niger against China; 500 dead in massive industrial-sized aircraft-carrier counter-assault. August 1998: 112 dead in highway collapse, caused by alien fighter attack. December 1999: NATO sets up the “Advanced Defensive Missile-Range System.” February 2004: Offensive Intelligence Agency HQ destroyed by terrorists. March 12th, 2004: 1 man killed by ‘black insects,’ bugs identified as genetically-modified hybrids. March 14th, 2004: 2 people murdered by the same black bugs. March 29th, 2004: All insects disposed of by the 41st Cuban Militia; USS Sentinel destroyed and sunk by alien forces. April 2005: 986,005,000 dead in battle against Khronian Battleships in the sky of all 50 states; European Warfare Facility (EWF) destroyed by a ‘DHE’ laser, killing all 107 people inside. July 2005-October 2021: Multinationalist Russian Federation mass-shooter Vladmir Brendenkov at large, kills 200,608,032 people. June 2028: World population reaches 45 Billion. Chocolate Diarrhea - A cookie filled with chocolate, and covered in a thick coating called Wertiforgemstien Diarrhea. Side effects include explosive diarrhea, urges to make all people in the world listen, have kids with, watch films, and masturbate with Rick Astley, and stomach cramps. Chips 'N' Fudge - A cookie with chocolate chips and fudge in the cookie. Marshmallow Suprise - A cookie with a marshmallow covering, and frosted sprinkles. Sold via infomercials. Modern Warfare 2 - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare 2, proposed by Thunderbirds101. Team Fortress 2 - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Team Fortress 2, proposed by Thunderbirds76. Left 4 Dead 2 - A cookie with a flavour that makes the person want to stop what they are doing, and play Left 4 dead 2, Proposed by Pieboy6000. Weirdly, unknown to Pieboy6000, a Left 4 dead 2 flavour was made by motzPHaragas. Cure for the Diarrhea Virus - A Cookie that the first of its kind - it can cure the Diarrhea Virus. Proposed by EmergencyRanger88 Modern Warfare 3 - A Cookie with a flavor that makes the person have a sudden urge to play Modern Warfare 3. For some reason, It attracts MW3 superfans. Proposed by emergencyranger88. New Super Mario Bros - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with New Super Mario Bros. IWAY Liquid Cookies - A cookie with liquid that can by dumped on someone only! If eaten, it will cause the consumer to be obsessed with Sybon Action (Cat Mario). Growtopia (fan made) - Makes someone obsessed with Growtopia. Medicine - Able to cure diseases from toxic foods such as Smack Sea Prawns, Baloney Sandwiches or Highway Cookies. Strawberry Creme - A Cookie with a flavor that tastes like Strawberry, but with a creme inside. Provided by ChannelCohnimation. Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection - A Cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to play Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection. New Years - A combination of Chips N' Fudge and Marshmallow Surprise. It also has vanilla frosting, and the flavor of the strawberry creme variant in the center. It is generally only sold in January and late December. Conelrad logo.svg Incase you don't know what CONELRAD This is The Logo Click on the link for more info http://www.conelrad.com/index.php EAS/EBS/CONELRAD - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes the consumer have a sudden urge to watch videos of the EAS (Emergency Alert System), EBS (Emergency Broadcast System) and CONELRAD (Control of Electromagnetic Radiation). Adrenaline - A combination of every single flavor for IWAY Cookies. It tastes like watermelon Smarties. Mountain Dew - A Mountain Dew flavored-IWAY Cookie made by a tribe on The Communist Islands of Glory's 9th island. The flavor is a green frosting covered cookie with a Mountain Dew (original flavor) flavored filling inside. Weed - A cookie made from Bacon's bacon drugs and Gold's gold drugs that makes the consumer have a hallucination of double rainbows with all the colors mixed up. Dead Killer Whales - A cookie made from ground-up dead killer whales that is designed as a teeth-cleaning laxative. Other flavors AceOfSpadesProduc100 Chocolate Chip Vanilla - A flavor created by a tribe in the The ROFL Island Chain. This flavor is a black chocolate-flavored IWAY cookie with white chocolate chip-shaped vanilla on the top. It is cherished as a favorite dessert and celebration snack to the ROFL Island natives. It is imported back to the US by IWAY Corp, the makers of the said cookies. Bacon - A bacon-favored IWAY cookie that if eaten by someone who isn't Bacon, urges to play Minecraft and Escape From HoH SiS. Otherwise, it is given to Bacon as a treat for winning battles during the Battle Against Autism. Supplements - A favorite brand of ammunition used for killing Vaccine Troops during the Battle Against Autism, and can burn through the Diarrhea-flavored Highway Cookies. HoH SiS - A concrete-flavored IWAY cookie that forces you to watch HoH SiS/JoJ YTP's and reenactments. Billy Mays - A cookie that forces you to watch Billy Mays informercials and YTP's. Gradius - A cookie that forces you to play Gradius and its variants and ports. kittykat29 Stardust - A cookie made by the nymphs in Microsoft Forest that makes the consumer glow for a whole minute in their favorite color. It is the only cookie sold to the palace besides the Standard flavors. ROFLOL - Isn't what is sounds like, because it is an evil flavor made by demonkat6669 disguised with a good-sounding name. It is a Standard Flavor, infected with strands of an unidentified virus (as of March 2012). The cookie makes the person want to take out his inner devil on someone. It was unknown whether this is a Highway Cookie, until the KK29 lab discovered that the effects were that above, and not the Highway Cookie effects. motzPHaragas Left 4 Dead 2 - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Left 4 Dead 2. Domingo's Surprise - A cookie filled with adobo and special mixes of Chicken Adobo, a Filipino dish, fitting in one concentrated flavor. Half-Life - Proposed by his friend, thispieistoocold, a cookie with a special flavor that make a person obsessed with Half-Life. natesworld2K Kitty Treats - A cookie that tastes like Kitty Treats. Bacon - A flavor that tastes like bacon. Tacos - A flavor that tastes like a Mexican fiesta (a.k.a. tacos). ShadowFrost88 Modern Warfare Reflex - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare reflex. Red Dead Redemption - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Red Dead Redemption. Halo Reach - A cookie with a concentrated flavour that allows someone to extreme urges to play Halo Reach Really Sucky Virus AntiDote - Another flavour that is yet another one of it's kind. it can estinguish the Really Sucky Virus from any person or Text to speech Voice. Wonka0111 BioShock 2 - A cookie with a specialized flavor derived from that used in the Modern Warfare 2 flavor of IWAY cookies; however, this cookie's flavor will make a person have a sudden urge to play BioShock 2 instead. Warc9 Warc2 Flake - A cookie that tastes like Warc2 Flakes. Coopersmadog1 Crawfish - IWAY Cookies with... crawfish tails baked in the cookie dough. It's better than it sounds. Mardi Gras - Regualr Cookies with Green, Yellow, and Purple sprinkles on them. Also comes with IWAY King Cake. Alligator - Just like Crawfish, except with alligator meat. Louisiana State Capitol - It tastes like Limestone, just like the actual building! Sweet Tea Flavor - Someone decided to throw a bag of tea in some cookie dough. It's not that bad, actually. Doge - Rejected flavor; Consumers would speak like doge after eating it. Rejected because of health concerns. Superhotrains PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Makes you obsessed with PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Cosmic Rainbow - A cookie with strawberry and cherry flavor. Sam WebsterEdit Coffee & Donuts - Cookies that are covered in Coffee and some Donuts. Coffee & Bagels - Cookies that are covered in Coffee and Bagels. Pancakes & Syrup - Cookies that are shaped like Pancakes and some Syrup to go with it. Dungeness Crab & Butter - Cookies that are shaped like a Dungeness Crab and filled with Butter. Milk & Cereal - Cookies that come fully equipped with a Cup of Milk with A Lid on it, and a Cereal-to-Go Package (also from IWAY). Coffee & Cigarettes - Same as the Coffee and Donuts and the Coffee and Bagels flavors, only with cigarettes on the back of the cookie. Chips & Salsa - Cookies that look like chips that have been filled with delicious Sam Webster Salsa. Salad & Dressing - Cookies that taste like delicious Sam Webster Vegetable Salad and covered in an icing that tastes like Sam Webster's Premium Ranch Dressing. Bacon & Eggs - Bacon-shaped cookies covered in Egg Icing. Ham & Cheese - Cookies filled with Ham that's covered in Cheese. Baked Beans & Grapes - Cookies that are shaped like a helping serving of Baked Beans and covered in Grapes-shaped Sprinkles. Pac-Man World 2 - Cookies that make you have an urge to play Pac-Man World 2. AstroComedian1337 Diarrhea Infested Toilet - A Flavor that tastes like Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet. Minecraft - A flavor that gives the person who eated it an urge to play Minecraft Roblox - A flavor that gives the person who ate it an urge to play Roblox. Mideval Robloxian Gears of War - A flavor that gives the person who ate it a urge to play Gears of War. Lemon-Lime - A Really Tasty Cookie that has the flavor of Lemon-Lime Soda. Super Cosmic Rainbow - Better than "Cosmic Rainbow" but instead of Strawberries it has Lemon, Cherry, Vanilla, and Lime. Baloney Sandwich Cookie - Made to Taste like a Baloney Sandwich. if Radar Overseer Scotty Eats it he won't feel anything, but if anyone else eats it they will get the Baloney Sandwich Virus. Giant Raisin Covered Cream Cookie - The cookie has cream inside and has raisins in it. It is bigger than any IWAY cookie. It is the size of a burger bun. when you take a bite of it the top of the cookie will blow up a little and cream will gush out of it. A little bit of tomatoes, cheese, and burger will slide out. Steak Flavored- A Pretty Good Cookie with meat inside Cola- A Cookie that tastes just like a bottle of Soda Pop FNaF- A Cookie that is in the shape of Freddy Fazbear's Head. It gives the Eater an urge to play Five Night's at Freddy's, its Sequels, and Listen to the Living Tombstone Song for only about 5 hours. Cheese- Tastes like Cheese. Need I say more? Cherry Cheese Cake- A Cookie that has a Cheese Cake Filling, Cherry Glaze, and Cherry's (with no seeds) inside of the Cookie. CHOCOLATE OVERLOAD- A Cookie filled with a lot of Chocolate. Chocolate, Chocolate Icing, Chocolate Cream filling, Chocolate sprinkles, and Chocolate Shell, All in one Big Chocolate Breading. Sausage- A Cookie with real Sausage Greasy Beef- A Cookie with grounded up Beef and Deep Fried in Grease. Buttery Lobster- A Cookie with grounded up Lobster and cover in rich creamy butter Rainbow*- A Cookie made with all the fruity icing that matches the colors of the rainbow. *Rare Flavor. Gummy- A Cookie that is filled with Gummy Candy. Onion- A Really Horible Tasting Cookie. Tastes like a Onion. Onion Ketchup Peanut Surprise (Reference to Spongebob) - Name says it all. Tastes okay, but it makes your breath smelly. Bingbang32 Oreo - A full recreation of milk's favorite cookie from the original Earth. Cheeseburger - A cookie that looks like a burger. It has ground-up all-beef patties, cheese, and ketchup inside. It is the size of a burger bun, and is sold in White Castle-style openable carrying boxes. Creepypasta - A discontinued flavor which is still sold in Great Britain. It was the first sugar cookie in the IWAY Cookies line, with red bloody clover-shaped frosting on top. It caused the person who ate it to have the urge to read scary internet stories (Creepypasta). It was discontinued because of health reasons and that the fact that IWAY Corp's CEO hates Creepypasta. Diarrhea Infested Toilet - Even though this flavor was created by AstroComedian1337, in the Snee-Oosh Errors series, it was discontinued due to health reasons like the Creepypasta flavor. Scdaniel9000 Fire - A cookie made with spice. It kills your mouth to eat it. Intel - A cookie that makes you always buy stuff by Intel Incorporated Inc. 'Windows Vista - A cookie that lets you keep windows vista FOREVER!! and you CAN'T 'EVER get rid of Windows Vista... NEVER EVER EVER. -Mideval: OH GOD! Windows Vista IS REALLY EVIL! LBP2 - A cookie that makes you wanna play LBP2 non-stop. -Mideval: True Story. jemgirl8588 Cupcake: A cookie that tastes like vanilla cupcakes, with sprinkles. It has vanilla frosting with sprinkles, and vanilla filling inside. S'mores: A cookie that tastes like graham cracker, with marshamallow filling inside. It has chocolate icing on the top. Double Fudge Molten Cake: A cookie that tastes like dark chocolate, has chocolate icing on it, and chocolate filling inside. Birthday Cake Surprise: A cookie that tastes like cake batter, with vanilla frosting-flavored filling. It has vanilla frosting on top with rainbow sprinkles. On the frosting, it's labeled "Happy Birthday!" Special Jem flavors These are sold at Superstar IWAY Cookies in ROFL City, California. Rockin' Chocolate: A cookie that tastes like chocolate with chocolate filling, with gold star shaped sprinkles on top. Very Outrageous Vanilla: A cookie that tastes like vanilla with vanilla icing on top, along with silver star shaped sprinkles on top. Strawberry Starlight: A cookie that tastes like strawberry with strawberry filling, with pink shiny star shaped sprinkles on top. TimvanIconer101 Madonna: This flavour causes the urge to listen, watch shmexy pr0nz, and watch Madonna's EVERYTHING. Ha. Soi. Kerbal: This flavour turns you to a kerbal and forces you to play Kerbal Space Program non-stop. Diarrhoea: This flavour oddly tastes like Sam's diarrhoea scooped out from his Diarrhea-Infested Toilet, despite looking like LOLgian chocolate. HEfan1998 Humongous Entertainment: This flavor gets you obsessed with HE. Tommo inc.: This flavor makes you wanna work at Tommo inc. Pajama Man: This flavor makes you obsessed with Pajama Man Tigerclaw64 MLG: This flavor gives you the urge to watch MLG videos and blast airhorns randomly whenever someone says something and scream. Cactus: This flavor feels like you are taking bites out of a cactus and has the affects of cactus juice and makes you see giant mushrooms, thinking that maybe they are friendly. Mainly they are sold in Arizona. Porn: This flavor gives you the urge to watch porn Tornado sirens: This flavor gives you the urge to listen to tornado sirens. If you overdose, you'll have the urge to stick your head into a tornado siren horn while it is going off. AgentEliteFirey Ultimate Flavor: This flavor gives you some ultimate powers to destroy anyone. Rainbow Flavor: This flavor is the one and most craziest of the TTS Universe, because is created by mixing rainbow cream and cookie dough. If you eat one, you're starting to vomit rainbows. Rejected Massive Diarrhea: This flavor is created by mixing the diarrhea from Microsoft Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet with cookie dough. Proposed by Thunderbirds101 Mustard & Shrimp Guts: This flavor is a pretty simple creation which may be viewed by many others as disgusting. Proposed by Thunderbirds101. Swidink & Zombie Brains: This flavor is a rather unique flavor. Proposed by Thunderbirds101. Fungus: This flavor is created by mixing the fungus from Microsoft Sam's Fungus Infested Lockerroom with cookie dough. Proposed by jedi725. Dirty Diapers: This flavor is created by using the pale diapers from a cancelled order of IWAY cookies. Proposed by jedi725. Construction: This flavor is created using the debris from the Chicago Spires construction site. Proposed by jedi725. Radioactive Dump: This flavor mixes radiation recovered from ROFL nukes with the waste from Microsoft Sam's most recent dump in his Diarrhea Infested Toilet. Proposed by Pieboy6000. Spitter Acid & Boomer Vomit(Spitter & Boomer): This flavor is created using spitter acid, boomer bile, & IWAY cookie. Proposed by Pieboy6000. Roman Bellic: This flavor gives you urges to call people & go bowling. Proposed by Pieboy6000. Simpsons: This flavor is for Simpsons fans. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. Cheese: This flavor is for mice & rats. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. Tacos Deep Fried w/Extra Cheese: This flavor is too obvious. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. Vomit: This flavor is for sick & gross people,because Mike eats his food with his hands. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. Windows Vista DVD shards: This flavor is created using the broken Windows Vista DVD shards. If anyone eats this cookie with this flavor, will desintagrate into dust. Proposed by AgentEliteFirey. Infections In Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S7EP10), it was revealed that every IWAY Cookie had been infected with Radioactive Diarrhea Flu, deeming them fatal to anyone who is under the age of 19. By April 2010, all IWAY Cookies have been deemed safe for people under 19 again. Critical reception and sponsorship The IWAY cookies were favorites of most TTS voices (particulary Microsoft Sam), and there have been people supporting the brand of cookies. This product also sponsors motzPHaragas' Speakonia talk show program "All About Batman" only in the second season. Weaponry (Class-1) EMP C4 ROFL-Eagle ROFL-Eagle Rocket Propelled Chainsaw Rocket Propelled Chainsaw Cyber Beast ROFL-47 Cyber Beast ROFL-47 EMP Grenade Plasma Launcher Plasma Launcher DMR MK-5 DMR MK-5 Linux A-4 Spiker Linux A-4 Spiker Linux Carbine Linux Carbine Linux Fuel Rod Gun Linux Fuel Rod Gun Plasma Rifle Plasma Rifle Spartan Laser Spartan Laser Weaponry (Class-2) Weapons that are generally used against vehicles more than against ground troops. Mainly EMP-based weapons are Class-1B. EMP C4 EMP Grenade EMP Grenade Launcher Weaponry (Class-3) Highly powerful weapons that can deal severe damage to enemy frontlines with little effort, while also being capable of levelling artificial structures. ROFLcopter ROFLcopter (2nd Starlight) Scorpion Tank Arvion m3 Sherman Weaponry (Class-4) Weapons that can level large buildings and armoured vehicles easily. Used to cause chaos within settlements, these machines bring fear to their enemies. GDI Kodiak MkII Mammoth Walker MkII Mammoth Walker MkII Scarab Battle Tank The Sucky Reaver The Supreme Reaver The Ultimate Reaver The Ultimate Reaver (45th Starcorp) Weaponry (Class-5) Deadly weapons with the potential to level entire cities or large settlements. A World War using these weapons will guarantee death to all sides. The Anthrax Missile Helium Bomb Bacon Bomb Bacon Bomb (Upgrade) Weaponry (Class-6) Weapons categorized by massive damage over a wide radius and hazardous-fallout post-initial destruction. They are typically nukes, and a full-on war using these weapons will cause massive long-term repercussions and might drive an apocalyptic era. ROFLNuke RD Scatter Nuke EMP ROFLA Artic Imperialist (warship) Nuclear Blackout I Psychic Dominator SCUD Storm The Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress Weaponry (Class-7) The most powerful nuclear weapons on Earth 2 as of yet. Launching just one is sufficient to seal the fate of most of the world. Tsar Lola Thalaron Radiation Cannon Weaponry (Class-8) Weapons that can deal severe damage to entire planets, be it by vaporizing most, if not all of the people in one blast, or by simply blowing the whole damn planet up. Side effects include instant death. Diarrhea Death Star Devil's Hell Star Diarrhea Death Star II Project Goldeneye ThePermian99 Space station The Fury of Earth 2 Weaponry (Class-9) Weapons with the potential to devoid an entire Galaxy of life if used in the wrong hands. These come very close to a Class-10, especially in large numbers (as they can destroy all galaxies in the Universe), even if such cause of destruction is impractical. Project Defender Operation NOVACORE Ascending Weaponry (Class-10) Weapons designed to eliminate, or simply capable of eliminating the universe in a single use. These weapons could destroy all life on a universal scale, effectively ending reality itself. Windows Vista Windows 8 Greenland Greenland was a former autonomous region of the Kingdom of Denmark in the Arctic regions of Earth 2, near the United States of America and Iceland. The country was attacked and annexed on January 30-31, 2013 by the United States of America. It has become the fifty-second state of the United States of America. Greenland is known for its vast wealth of natural resources and very low population given the island's area. Upon being annexed, Denmark lost control of Greenland, and the USA promptly seized control of Greenland's vast natural resources, including its mining industry. Lunulu Island Lunulu Island is a former island controlled by a small army population of 45, but due to Earth 2’s events, 21 military and 39 civilians were killed and one-fifth of the island had sunk into the ocean, drowning up to 14 more people. The population after the war was 121, but later rose to 146. The SIWGAA (Studies of International Warfare and Global Acts Administration) and Denmark had later annexed the island under moderate protection, for both the military and the people. Albania is a country in Europe. The population is 2,831,741 people and the capital is Tirana. The ROFL Island Chain is a chain of islands in the south Atloltic ocean, one hundred miles southeast of Flolida. The island chain is owned by the United LOLs of ROFLica. The island chain is divided up into several islands. The main island plays host to most of the tourist resorts, as well as a radar outpost owned by the United LOLs of ROFLica that serves as an early warning system for attacks. Ths series by Thunderbirds101, The War in the ROFL Island Chain, took place primarily on this island. It appeared briefly during Episode 1 of The Great Final War. The ROFL Island Chain's main island. Ownership The ROFL Island Chain once belonged to no country, until the United LOLs of ROFLica claimed it in 2009. The ROFL Island Chain remained a peaceful land, with a few tourist resorts popping up on the main island. The ULR, meanwhile, established a radar outpost, manned by Radar Overseer Cooper. The War in the ROFL Island Chain Four months after the conclusion of the War in the Republic of My, the ROFL Island Chain was invaded by the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Koroflia. The invasion was in retaliation for a ULR-spearheaded covert assault on North Koroflia that was foiled by a satellite laser attack. The coalition seized the island chain for several days, until the Supreme AI was rebuilt, who converted the Soviet Lulz Brigade soldiers into the reborn Communist Linux Penguin Army. Alternate universes In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, It is the homeplace of Officer Rosie. Halcyon is an island in the North Atlantic Ocean. It has a total population of 15,000,000. Its leader is LockheedF16. This island is full hybrids (half human half animal). The United Nations has recognised Halcyon as an independent nation. Halcyon was invaded by The Scourge in 2012. The USSR created Little Halcyon, a city, to host any survivors of the attack, and hosted many Halcyonic citizens and military forces until August 20th, 2012, when Russian, Minecraftian, Irish, Hungarian and remaining Halcyonic forces stormed the Naxxramas and destroyed it. The USSR sent in construction and repair teams to help rebuild the country. Sadly, Halcyon is a very technologically inferior country and can't afford good weaponry. Halcyon has broken off of the GDI. Halcyon was invaded and taken over by The Republic of Minecraft in December 2014. The nation still exists independently - though in a very tiny way - as the city of Little Halcyon, in the middle of the USSR, given to them years before. As of May 17, 2015, Halcyon was given back to Lockheed. Contentshide Cartography Music Of Halcyon Cities Weaponry Vehicles and Gear Notable Persons (Italics means MIA or KIA) Cartography Halcyon Island Here we see Halcyon's cartography. Halcyon is 300 miles long and 400 miles wide, but has many features. Halcyon Lake is near Halcyon City (the capital) which is 50 miles from Nova Lake. Northeast of Halcyon Lake lies the Fire Desert. No one who is sane lives there except for nomadic people. Southwest is the Plains of Plain, and is left undisturbed. Stephano's Islands and the Gulf of Sierra are south and southeast of the plains. F16 mountains is north of the desert and has 19 cities on them. The Tri Peninsulas are north of Nova Lake and are 50% inhabitable. The Soiturrana Mountains are Southeast of the Tri Peninsulas and are near uninhabitable. The Halo Island is a tourist attraction and is volcanic. The Epic Face Islands are southwest of the Halo Island and hold 5 mines. Finally, the Electron Island are north of the Soiturrana Mountains. This island is a literal power house for 40% of Halcyon. Music Of HalcyonEdit The Music Of The TTS World - Halcyon02:12 The Music Of The TTS World - Halcyon Cities Halcyon City (capital) Fortification Nova Vertex Port Gray Entity Deserted Skies Fell Crest (secondary capital) Little Halcyon (City in USSR, Refuge city to hold Halcyonic citizens until they can return) Macrofl City (SoiDF-1's area) Weaponry Atlas 45 BAL-27 KAP-40 GL-320 L96 Sniper Rifle AN-94 M1 Irons Strongarm Revolver Vehicles and Gear Darius Class Frigate Viper Class Destroyer A-14 Trigger KC-245 Kerosene Torch ETT-13 Albatross Extra-Terrestrial Tank F-45 Hyper TT-24 Hydrogen Tank GBT-367 Centipede Exo-suits F/A-1 Firebrand HCC-24 Lion Notable Persons (Italics means MIA or KIA)Edit LockheedF16 Commander Xavier Black Pvt. Felix Pvt. Leo T-kit Bosch Alex Bosch Commander Henry Commander Nonxistant1 Jason Black Maria Black Cooper Sabine (Lost at Katrollia, presumed KIA) Wraith Onasi Sergeant Major Mary "Tomboy" Bosch Tirex (ONLY EX-CLPA SOLDIER IN THE FUR-0-1) Sergeant Yvette Iridium Firefox Fenix Speck Ahpz Scott Raymond Algoritz or as he was known by his military alias, Speck Ahpz, was a double agent in league with the Soviet Lulz Brigade. He is best known for restarting the death camp facilities in Lolschwiz, Loland, which led to his execution by the Profanityland Police force. Working with the Brigade Ahpz was spotted by Arnold Zerg, who at the time was a military grunt for them. He recruited Ahpz onto the force where he stayed alongside them for 18 years until disappearing. The Roflian Blitz Ahpz returned to the public eye, when it was revealed that he was working with Warlord Hillard. He still had contacts in the SLB, namely Zerg and the dwarfed leader of the clan: Judack Amborgh. Ahpz was assigned by his contacts to find anyone who had intel on the plans of the opposing groups of the war, salvage the intel, and destroy the holders. Ahpz developed the vastly dark idea of starting the death camp facilities on Lolschwiz that had been abandoned since 1947. Over 20,000 lives were lost in these camps during the Blitz, and the crimes were placed only on Ahpz. The camp was since liberated, but very few people were missed. the legendary Raptor G. Zus Execution/Death Following the crime charges he faced, Ahpz was sentenced to five days in a death row cell. On the sixth day, Ahpz was released from his cell and was to be executed by means of the electric chair. His death witnessed by hundreds of thousands of people. Ahpz's last words were spoken before the final charge: "Killing me will do nothing! Evil will still exist! No one is safe!"